Sonic - The Chaos Chronicles
by Chaos Chronicle
Summary: The beginning of my new series; a retake on the Sonic universe. Planet Freedom has been conqured by a man calling himself Dr. Robotnik. In the wake of the coup, a rebellion rises up to fight him. PROLOGUE - The story of the monster known as Chaos, and


Sonic - The Chaos Chronicles  
  
~Prologue~  
  
TIME UNDETIRMINED  
LOCATION UNKOWN  
  
The wind howled.  
  
The scene was a shrine. At the top of a giant alter, sat a gigantic, green colored emerald. Mounted on pillars around it, seven multi-colored versions of the larger one.  
  
Before the entrance to the shrine stood a small army of echidna, clad in full battle dress. On their paws were sharp, fearsome claws. Leading them was an old, brown furred echidna, wearing a bone mask.  
  
Also there was a young girl, with orange fur. She wore a golden necklace, and a dress. She stood before the lead echidna, a small crowd of innocent-looking blue creatures.  
  
The lead echidna spoke.  
  
"Get out of my way..."  
  
The girl shook her head. "No father."  
  
Behind his mask, the echidna known as Pachamac scowled. "You betray your own father? For what?! These worthless creatures?"  
  
The girl known as Tikal looked back, defiance in her eyes. "These 'creatures' as you call them are known as Chao..." she said. "And what you mean to do could throw off the balance of the world, itself."  
  
"Don't give me that garbage," Pachamac replied. "I'm not afraid of this monster you've made up. Nakkuruzu!"  
  
A crimson red echidna walked up to Pachamac. "Uh.. yes sir?"  
  
"Get rid of this garbage for me, my boy," he said.  
  
Nakkuruzu's eyes widned. "You want me to do what?!" he said. "But she's.."  
  
"My daughter..." Pachamac said, "and your bethrothed. But that doesn't matter. Kill her, now."  
  
Nakkururu paled.  
  
"Is there a problem, ~soldier~?!"  
  
Nakkuruzu sighed. "Of course sir..." he said. "I'm sorry... I'll do what you say..."  
  
He turned to face Tikal. He took out his spear, and rose it. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry...."  
  
Tikal nodded. "I know..." she said. "I'm sorry too..."  
  
Nakkuruzu nodded. With that, he started to send it down into her skull, when -  
  
"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
An earth-shattering cry burst through the air. The echidnas screamed, covering their ears. Nakkuruzu dropped his spear. The only ones not cringing at the sound were Tikal and Pachamac, who were staring up at the emerald, astonishment in their eyes.  
  
Standing there was a creature.. made of water. He had a long, serpent-like tail. Echidna-like dreadlocks hung from his head, along with a back-ward pointing crest. He had long gangly arms with three claws on them, and on his feet were two toes. Also, he had bright green eyes, and a puslating purple brain inside of his watery body.  
  
"What is that thing?!" One of the echidna's asked.  
  
"Chaos!" Tikal screamed, getting to her feet. "NO! Please!"  
  
The monster looked at the girl. His souless green eyes locked on hers.  
  
And then... he leaped forward, at the echidnas.  
  
Several were struck down immediately. They didn't stand a chance as he slashed them open with his claws. Others tried attacking him with their swords and spears, but their weapons just ended up doing nothing to him.  
  
Surely and quickly, the ones who dared to storm his shrine were slaughtered...  
  
Finally, he turned to face the only ones that remained. Pachamac, who was backing up the stairs of the shrine. Tikal, with the Chao. And...  
  
... the one called Nakkuruzu, who he had seen about to stab Tikal...  
  
"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
The beast launched itself at Nakkuruzu, knocking him to the ground. He pinned the crimson echidna underneath him, and prepared to slash into him with his claws.  
  
"Chaos, no!"  
  
Chaos stopped, and looked at Tikal.  
  
"Please," the girl pleaded. "Don't kill him. I.. I..."  
  
((~~Love him...?~~))  
  
Tikal blinked. This was the first time he had speaken to her in a long time... his words echoed through her mind.  
  
Tikal lowered her head, and nodded.  
  
Chaos seemed to slump down. But... he released Nakkuruzu, and helped the echidna to his feet.  
  
Meanwhile, Pachamac stood at the top of the shrine. He turned to face the emerald. It was glowing... and with that, he realized. This was the source of that monster's power. He tried to remove it from it's place.  
  
"FATHER!"  
  
Pachamac turned. Looming over him was the monster, preparing to kill him like he had Pachamac's troops...  
  
"Lord Pachamac!" Nakkuruzu cried. He grabbed his spear, and rushed up to help his leader.  
  
Tikal was in tears. There would be no way to stop Chaos from killing him this time. The guardian was enraged.. and she knew what would mean. Already, the seven emeralds were glowing, ready to deliver their power to Chaos...  
  
Then realization hit Tikal. She recalled some words her grandmother had told her, a long time ago. Tikal then knew what they meant... what they were for.  
  
It would disrupt the balance of the world. It would cause problems for years to come. But if it meant saving her father, Nakkuruzu, and keeping Chaos from becoming a monster... it had to be done...  
  
She recited the words...  
  
Chaos, who was ready to deliver the killing blow, suddenly found himself frozen in place. Nakkuruzu and Pachamac looked up in astonishment. Then they saw the emerald, irradiating with even more brilliant light than before...  
  
((~~TIKAL!~~))  
  
With that one word, Chaos found himself being drawn into the emerald. His screams of rage echoed through the area, even though he was trapped.  
  
Meanwhile, the howling wind swept around the area. Tikal looked down at the Chao...  
  
"I'm sorry, children," she said. "I hope that someday, somehow, this will all be set right..."  
  
Back up on the altar... Nakkuruzu and Pachamac were staring at the emerald in astonishment. A small crack formed on the surface of the emerald.  
  
"Master Pachamac!" Nakkuruzu shouted. "Let's get out of here!"  
  
"No.." Pachamac said. "This is what we came for, you fool! The awesome, undescribable power of this emerald! I'm not leaving without it!"  
  
Just then... the emerald exploded.  
  
  
  
The red-colored echidna slowly rose. He was lying on the ground, his entire body aching.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked himself as he got up. But.. he couldn't remember anything.  
  
He looked around. He was standing amongst some ruins. But he had no memory of how he had gotten there, or why he was there in the first place.  
  
He didn't even know who he was...  
  
~You must set things right...~  
  
What the..?  
  
It was a like an unearthly voice... something supernatural. Commanding him..  
  
~You must search the world... find the pieces of the Master Emerald... and set things right. Only then will you know peace...~  
  
.... He nodded.  
  
~Go forth... one called Nakkuruzu...~  
  
The echidna stepped forward, and began to walk off. As he did so, a white mark appeared on his chest...  
  
  
  
SEVERAL THOUSAND YEARS LATER  
OUTER SPACE  
  
The small green robot known as Snively stared at the readings with awe. Finally, all of his hard work had paid off...  
  
Speedily, he hovered toward his master's chamber, to inform him of the news.  
  
Along the way, he collided with the leg of another robot. He looked up, his eyes widening with shock and fear.  
  
It was red colored, and had a cannon mounted on his right arm. Biological components were also grafted to his robotic ones.  
  
This was Gamma, one of his master's most feared generals...  
  
"Watch yourself," he said, and continued on his way.  
  
Snively let out a robotic sigh of relief, and continued on his way to his master's chamber.  
  
Finally, he reached it. The robotic doors swooshed open, and Snively entered.  
  
There he was, standing calmly as he looked out the window. Clad in a red, self-styled uniform and black slacks. He wore a pair of black sunglasses, keeping anyone from looking into his eyes...  
  
"Master!" Snively cried. "I've found it! The readings detected it on a planet not far from here!"  
  
The man turned toward his robotic servant. "The Chaos power?" he asked. "Excellent. What planet is it on?"  
  
"It's called Planet Freedom," Snively said. "It's heavily populated."  
  
The man smirked. "We'll have to take care of that, then." he said. "Adjust course, and alert our forces to prepare for an invasion."  
  
Snively nodded. "At once Master Robotnik!"  
  
With that, Snively turned, and hovered out the door.  
  
Robotnik turned back toward the window, staring into the vast void of space.  
  
Now... now was his time...  
  
  
  
~TO BE CONTINUED~ 


End file.
